This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial zoysiagrass cultivar identified as ‘Y2’ zoysiagrass (herein referred to as ‘Y2’). The inventors, David L. Doguet and Virginia G. Lehman, discovered ‘Y2’ under cultivated conditions near Poteet, Tex. in a collection of plants from Kobe, Japan made by Jack Murray (deceased). ‘Y2’ was identified as a distinctly different vegetative patch or clonal plant differing by non-aggressiveness and quality under low maintenance from the surrounding plants. The inventors asexually reproduced ‘Y2’ by taking vegetative cuttings of stolons and rhizomes, cutting the rhizomes and stolons into segments, each with a vegetative bud, and rooting them in potting media.
For purposes of registration under the “International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants” (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examining Procedure, it is proposed that the title of the invention is Zoysiagrass plant named ‘Y2’.